50 Sentences: ZagixThor
by WilderKaiserin
Summary: It starts out as little more than physical comfort for emotional wounds – they've both lost companions, and Thor doesn't even want to think about propagating the new species – but it's not long before neither of them can pretend it's nothing more. 50 Sentences Challenge exploring Zagi and Thor's relationship. Genre varies. Rated for minor sexual themes.


Well, these things are what I do when I'm writer's blocked, and ZagixThor needs some more love :D I _promise_ that Alone With You part 4 will be up soon; my computer killed it and I had to start over T.T

**Summary:** 50 Sentences Challenge: exploring Zagi and Thor's relationship. Genre varies.

**Disclaimer: **WilderKaiserin does not own Jyu-Oh-Sei or any related properties or characters.

**50 Sentences: ZagixThor**

**One: comfort.**

It starts out as little more than physical comfort for emotional wounds – they've both lost companions, and Thor doesn't even want to think about propagating the new species – but it's not long before neither of them can pretend it's nothing more.

**Two: kiss.**

Their first kiss is strange – Thor can't help comparing Zagi to Karim, how much stronger and surer he is – but by the third, he's not thinking much at all.

**Three: soft.**

There's nothing soft about Zagi – never has been – except for silken whispers under twisted sheets.

**Four: pain.**

For months after Chimaera gains independence, everything hurts when Zagi moves; but he can forget the pain when he has Thor at his mercy.

**Five: potatoes.**

By the time those twins stumbled into the Forest of Semi, Zagi hadn't seen a plant that wasn't trying to kill him in years; when Thor mentioned potatoes, Zagi almost hit him.

**Six: rain.**

Chimaera can go years without rain – good thing, too, because the plants certainly don't need more nourishment – but the year it pours, Zagi takes full advantage of being trapped inside with Thor.

**Seven: chocolate.**

They never had chocolate in the gang on Iliad – hell, they rarely had _food_ – but that noise Thor just made has to be better than any sweet.

**Eight: happiness.**

Zagi supposes he must have been happy sometime – maybe with the gang, before their rivals slaughtered them; maybe with Karim, years ago – but by now, it's so foreign that he's shocked to notice he might be.

**Nine: telephone.**

The telephone is one of the things that Thor misses most on Chimaera – when he's away, Zagi tends to make trouble about which no one can tell Thor until he gets back.

**Ten: ears.**

Zagi's ears aren't as sharp as a native Chimaeran's, but they're quite good enough to hear Thor beg.

**Eleven: name.**

Blanc Ro was only the name of a Ring's Top – Zagi Fenrir is wolf enough without it, as Thor learns very quickly.

**Twelve: sensual.**

There's a sensual, animalistic grace to Zagi's prowling walk, but Thor makes sure that Zagi never catches him staring.

**Thirteen: death.**

They both know that death will take Zagi first – between Thor's natural hardiness and Zagi's imperfectly-healed wounds, it's not much of a question – but they're going to make the best of the time they have.

**Fourteen: sex.**

Zagi doesn't know how to be gentle – even their first time, sex was rough and wild, just like Zagi himself.

**Fifteen: touch.**

From the first moment Zagi touched him, his hands lit Thor on fire, filling him with a desire he never knew he possessed.

**Sixteen: weakness.**

Even when he could barely move from the pain of his injuries, Zagi refused to show weakness – among the yado, revealing it would have killed him – but eventually, he trusts Thor enough to admit that he was scared.

**Seventeen: tears.**

Sometimes, Thor still cries over Tiz, or Third, or Karim – Zagi doesn't quite understand, but he knows not to leave until the tears stop.

**Eighteen: speed.**

Thor remembers a time when Zagi was as fast as he is, and he knows that Zagi won't stop training until he has that speed back.

**Nineteen: wind.**

The wind howls outside the Ochre Ring's fortress, but inside, Zagi and Thor take advantage of shared heat.

**Twenty: freedom.**

Chimaera's freedom came at a greater price than Thor could have imagined, but Zagi doesn't let him think about it too often.

**Twenty-one: life.**

"It's life, glorious and wild," Zagi says with a grin, when Thor asks why he doesn't mind Chimaera's chaos.

**Twenty-two: jealousy.**

It took months before Thor would admit that he'd been more jealous of Karim than of Zagi.

**Twenty-three: hands.**

Thor's hands are deceptively smooth and delicate for a warrior – perfect for making Zagi twitch and shudder at his touch.

**Twenty-four: taste.**

Cooking is _not_ one of Thor's strengths, and the tajin aren't at their best this year; Zagi's been trying to get that foul taste out of his mouth for hours.

**Twenty-five: devotion.**

Thor knows devotion – to his family, to his Ring, to his friends – but Zagi's still figuring it out.

**Twenty-six: forever.**

Zagi has never let himself consider forever – it's too unreal, too strange a concept to even fathom for someone who has lived moment to moment for his entire life – but when Thor asks if he'll stay, he makes an effort to think about it.

**Twenty-seven: blood.**

Thor has never forgiven himself for the fact that he has Zagi's blood on his hands.

**Twenty-eight: sickness.**

Sometimes, Zagi's old wounds make him sick enough to land him back in bed for days, and no matter what Chimaera's leaders want, Thor doesn't leave his side.

**Twenty-nine: melody.**

Thor can't carry a melody to save his life, and he still doesn't know if Zagi can – the stubborn bastard would rather shut up forever than try a note.

**Thirty: star.**

The Balkan star system is just as beautiful as their native one in its own way – they just have to look.

**Thirty-one: home.**

Zagi has taught Thor how to see Chimaera as home.

**Thirty-two: confusion.**

Chimaera's politics confuse the hell out of Thor, and Zagi has become essential for keeping him sane.

**Thirty-three: fear.**

Back with the yado and the gang on Iliad, fear was weakness, and Zagi never let it show no matter how bad things got – but eventually, Thor realizes that the mask isn't all that's there.

**Thirty-four: lightning/thunder.**

Rain is rare on Chimaera and almost nonexistent on Juno, so thunderstorms have always unnerved Thor; Zagi is a very effective distraction.

**Thirty-five: bonds.**

Thor glares at Zagi from his awkward vantage point on the bed, straining against the bonds around his wrists as Zagi admires the view.

**Thirty-six: market.**

For the first few years, Chimaera's common market is deserted except for the former Ochre and Blanc Rings, which have been blackmailed severely by their respective Tops.

**Thirty-seven: technology.**

Sometimes Thor misses the technology on Juno – among other things – but he knows that Zagi would have suffocated there.

**Thirty-eight: gift.**

Zagi is gifted with words, far more so than Thor himself, but he's learned that Chimaera needs its leader to speak.

**Thirty-nine: smile.**

Getting a real smile out of Zagi is one of the hardest things Thor has ever done, but it's perfect enough that he rarely stops trying.

**Forty: innocence.**

Thor's innocence is almost as charming as it is frustrating.

**Forty-one: completion.**

They are equal and opposite, vicious and gentle, distant and emotional, feral and civilized – between them, there is completion.

**Forty-two: clouds.**

Stormclouds are common during Chimaera's night; they're all the more beautiful when the moonlight breaks through and dapples Thor and Zagi in silver.

**Forty-three: sky.**

Thor never realized how beautiful Chimaera's sky was until he watched the sunrise with Zagi.

**Forty-four: heaven.**

Zagi has never believed in the "life after" kind of heaven – if it exists, it's right here.

**Forty-five: hell.**

Thor once thought of Chimaera as a living hell – now, with Zagi at his side at the past at his back, there's no place he'd rather be.

**Forty-six: sun.**

The sunrise on Chimaera is stunning enough to make up for the months of frigid hell, especially when there's someone to watch it with.

**Forty-seven: moon.**

Moonlight is rarer than sunlight – storms block it out for most of the winter – and it's that much more beautiful when it cascades through the windows onto Thor's sleeping form.

**Forty-eight: waves.**

They go to the ocean one day, after Zagi has recovered enough to travel, and Zagi almost starts laughing when Thor drags him into the waves.

**Forty-nine: hair.**

When Thor's hair turned black at the roots, Zagi called him a skunk in negative until Thor finally sheared off the platinum blond.

**Fifty: wild**

Zagi is a wild thing, and Thor knows that will never change – but somehow, he doesn't seem to mind.

**End**

I promise I'm working on Alone With You. I PROMISE.


End file.
